Quédate
by jess-malfoy-cullen
Summary: Después de la gran guerra mágica, todo lo que ellos conocían cambió drásticamente. Ya no eran las mismas personas de antes ni durante la guerra, y tal vez por esa misma razón ambos se encontraron. Ahora Hermione Granger le pediría a Draco Malfoy aquello que más temía.


**Recomendación musical: Stay - Hurts**

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y estaba seguro que en otras condiciones, estaría temblando de frío.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, quizás haya pasado un instante, un minuto o una hora, y la verdad es que no le importaba si había pasado una eternidad porque el dolor seguía ahí… latente en cada respiración.

Estaba seguro que había tomado la peor decisión de su vida y su mente lo atormentaba por ello, muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Draco Malfoy soltó un suspiro tan lleno de dolor que le sorprendió que hubiera salido de él, sin embargo, le sorprendía aún más descubrir que pudiera sentir tanto por _ella_… Ella le hizo una petición y él no fue capaz de darle la verdadera respuesta, en cambio sólo se limito a poner un gran muro entre ellos como siempre lo ha hecho cuando estaba a punto de entregarle todo.

Se dijeron adiós en medio de la lluvia y toda la defensa de Draco se quebró mientras ella se alejaba de él. En vano trataba de convencerse a si mismo que había hecho lo correcto pero la realidad lo golpeaba. Ella era la única con quien no podía estar y con la quien más deseaba estarlo; él era lo menos conveniente para ella y aún así quería estar con él.

Después de la gran guerra mágica, todo lo que ellos conocían cambió drásticamente. Ya no eran las mismas personas de antes ni durante la guerra, y tal vez por era misma razón ambos se encontraron como un bote salvavidas en medio de un turbulento mar. Ambos habían creído que duraría poco, pero ahora todo había regresado a su tranquilidad y ellos seguían juntos, nunca establecieron razones del por qué.

Hasta hace un momento en que ella pidió lo que él temía. Draco no pudo encontrar las palabras para decirle que se quedara, nunca las ha podido encontrar.

Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de que la lluvia borrara las palabras y expresión de ella, pero incluso parecía que el recuerdo se intensificaba aún más.

* * *

_El cielo de la tarde se había oscurecido con rapidez, las nubes grises se acumulaban con la ayuda de la fuerza del viento. Draco Malfoy levantó la vista hacia las copas de los árboles viendo como se movían por la pronta tormenta. Estaba en el bosque prohibido, lo suficientemente dentro para no ser visto pero tampoco para ser atacado por criaturas mágicas, por esa razón aún podía ver las nubes acumulandose arriba de él. _

_Un ruido inusual le advirtió de la llegada de alguien, bastaron unos instantes para que Hermione Granger saliera de entre los árboles para su encuentro. Supo por la expresión de su rostro que aquello no era un encuentro más, un desconocido dolor se le instaló en el pecho a Draco, aún así no demostró ninguna preocupación en cambio camino unos pasos hacia ella. _

–_Has escogido un lugar muy peculiar, Granger –dijo Draco cortando el silencio. _

_A comparación de los slytherin, Hermione no era ninguna experta para esconder sus sentimientos. En cuanto sus ojos miel se posaron en la mirada gris, Draco supo que era el fin. _

–_Necesito saber algo… –comenzo hablar la castaña sin rodeos, lucia nerviosa y ansiosa, parecía haber corrido todo el camino hasta su encuentro.– Necesito saberlo._

–_¿De qué estas hablando? –preguntó Draco sin entender nada. _

–_¿Por qué estamos juntos? –exclamó Hermione aún con el corazón desbocado por la respuesta.– ¿Por qué yo? _

_Draco no pudo esconder la incredulidad de su expresión, mientras las primeras gotas caían sobre ellos. _

–_Tienes que ser más clara –contestó el slytherin con voz más seria, cuando sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería saber. _

_Hermione acortó un poco más la distancia para verlo directamente, ignoró el escalofrío que le produjo una ráfaga de viento junto las frías gotas de lluvia. _

–_Sé que nunca establecimos reglas de exclusividad, no obstante sé perfectamente que soy la única con quien has estado desde que comenzamos… lo que sea que tenemos –habló Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo.– Y realmente yo no quiero estar con nadie más. _

_Draco sintió un vuelco en el corazón, la manera en que dijo lo último lo desarmó por completo. Nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos, era algo que habían evitado con el miedo de echar a perder lo que tenían. _

–_No sigas… –advirtió Draco temiendo escuchar lo que secretamente anhelaba y temía al mismo tiempo. _

_Si ella lo admita, sería la perdición para él. _

–_¿Acaso vas a negar lo que tenemos? Creo que desde el momento en que buscábamos excusas para estar más tiempo juntos, dejó de ser un juego…_

–_¡No lo digas! –alzó la voz con enojo contenido._

–_¡Han pasado meses y seguimos juntos, hemos compartido muchos momentos robados, incluso tratamos de alejarnos pero fue inútil! –exclamó Hermione también alzando la voz, quería obtener una respuesta sin importarle nada.– intentamos estar con alguien más pero sólo sirvo para darnos cuenta que tu y yo…_

–_¡No lo digas! –volvió a exclamar Draco, esta vez sin atisbo de enojo sino de algo más parecido a derrota. _

–_¿Por qué no? –reclamó con enojo la castaña. _

–_¿¡Qué quieres de mi, Granger!? –exclamó Draco, odiaba la dirección en la que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo. _

_Escuchar todo eso de ella, lo hacía más real e intenso. No había marcha atrás si ella avanzaba más, aunque nunca haya sido una opción para él porque nunca podría dar marcha atrás. Si ella sigue sería la confirmación de todo y con ello sus sentimientos por ella. Y aquello le aterraba. _

–_¿Quieres exclusividad? ¡La tienes! ¿Quieres mi completa atención? ¡La tienes! ¿Quieres la mayoría de mis ratos libres? ¡También las tienes! –enlisto las posibles cosas que ella querría, que cualquier otra chica querría. _

–_No es suficiente… –susurró Hermione._

–_¿Qué rayos quieres entonces?_

–_¡Todo! –exclamó Hermione mirándolo con tristeza.– No quiero más momentos robados ni ignorar lo que sentimos, te quiero a ti Draco y no como alguien con quien pasar ratos sino como una pareja…_

_La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. En cuestión de segundos ambos terminaron empapados pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse, era como si la lluvia fuera solamente un soplo de aire. El silencio que se instaló entre ellos fue tan aplastante, que sólo afirmaban las consecuencias de las palabras de la castaña. La sensación que le produjeron sus palabras lo abrumaron por completo, deseó besarla hasta el cansancio, pero en cambio dio un ligero paso hacia atrás. _

–_¿Ignorar lo que sentimos? –preguntó Draco con voz calmada repitiendo la frase de la castaña. _

_Hermione perdió cierta seguridad ante aquella reacción, aún así había imaginado ese tipo de reacción por lo que se mantuvo fuerte cuando pronunció lo siguiente. _

–_No hay vuelta atrás para nosotros, estamos enamorados. _

_Los crujidos de las ramas de los árboles ante una nueva ráfaga de viento fue todo lo que se escuchó por unos instantes. Por un momento, Hermione creyó que había dado en el blanco, la mirada del slytherin brillaba con intensidad e hizo un ademán de moverse hacia ella y entonces lo vio, una sombra instalándose en los ojos grises de Draco oscureciendo su mirada, al tiempo que adoptaba un porte arrogante. _

–_Habla por ti misma, Granger –respondió con desdén Draco. _

_La castaña se maldijo a si misma al sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, parecía que la lluvia se llevaba las últimas esperanzas que tenía. Le dio la espalda evitando que él viera la expresión de su rostro que generaron sus palabras. Para este punto ambos estaban completamente empapados, ninguno hacia el menor indicio de protegerse de la lluvia, aún cuando parecía que ya no había nada más que decir. _

_Si alguien le preguntara a Draco cuáles son las características que más le atraen de Hermione Granger, sin duda respondería que una de ellas es su fortaleza. La castaña nunca le pareció ser el tipo de chica en apuros, delicada o demasiado sentimentalista aunque eso lo ha impulsado varias veces a protegerla. Sin embargo, en ese momento en el que ella le daba la espalda tratando de componerse, por primera vez la vio frágil y sin su fortaleza habitual… quería abrazarla, besarla para alejarle todo lo malo. _

_Pero se quedo parado sin moverse, apretó los puños para aplacar su necesidad de tocarla y justo en ese momento ella hablo. _

–_Ron me pidió regresar con él –dijo Hermione con seriedad.– Quiere otra oportunidad para estar juntos y promete hacerme feliz… _

_Draco apretó los puños con más fuerza, sentía los celos invadirlo pero no era hacia Weasley sino a la libertad con la que él podía pedirle una oportunidad. No era ningún secreto que el pelirrojo estuviera enamorado de la castaña desde hace años y a pesar de todo ese tiempo él albergaba esperanza. Si, sentía celos de lo fácil que era para él pedir algo de lo cual no estaba seguro recibir. _

–_¡Vaya! Suena a una oportunidad única en la vida –contestó Draco con gran sarcasmo. _

_La castaña volteo a encararlo, sus miradas se encontraron uno con coraje y la otra desesperanzada. Corrían gotas de agua por todo su rostro lo cual los hacía lucir como si uno llorara a causa del enojo y la otra llorara de tristeza. _

–_Tiene planes para los dos –siguió contando Hermione, no porque fuera importante sino porque quería llegar a un punto.– Cuando nos graduemos dice que escoja cualquier lugar que quiera del mundo y me llevara ahí por un mes, después regresaremos a Londres para establecernos…_

_Draco estuvo a punto de decir: "Me pregunto con qué dinero piensa llevarte a donde quieras…", pero calló. No había emoción en la voz de Hermione, parecía estar hablando de un compromiso que cumpla por ser lo correcto y eso lo desconcertaba. Durante la guerra aprendió muy bien que hacer lo correcto tiene dos caras muy diferentes: lo que los demás establecen y lo que tu intuición te dice hacer; lo que los demás esperan de ti y lo que realmente quieres. _

_Hermione estaba claramente dispuesta a hacer lo que los demás esperaban de ella pero anhelaba que Draco la acompañara a hacer lo que realmente le parecía correcto para ella. Por un lado, el slytherin no podía creer que ella siquiera considerara darle una oportunidad a Ron Weasley y por otro lado, simplemente no tenía palabras. _

–_No toda la vida estaremos aquí, Draco. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en un futuro para nosotros… después de Hogwarts? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo los latidos de su corazón fuertemente en su pecho. _

_Draco supo que esa pregunta era la definitiva. _

_Durante las últimas semanas se sorprendió a si mismo buscando un momento indicado, había sentido la necesidad de decirle a la castaña algo importante y se negaba aceptarlo, lo que han tenido como relación ha marchado perfectamente durante todo el tiempo y no había ninguna necesidad de meter sentimientos más fuertes. Además, ella era la gran heroina de guerra y él ahora es una clase de escoria en la sociedad, no había por qué complicarse más la vida. No después de la horrible época que ambos vivieron. _

_Pero ahí estaba frente a ella, buscando alguna forma de decirle que la necesitaba y que el hecho de estar sin ella hará que se sumerge en una horrible oscuridad. No obstante, no podía pedirle que se quedara con él, tenía miedo de arruinarle la vida y de paso arruinarse él por querer demasiado… por buscar lo imposible. Ella tenía razón, pronto saldrían de Hogwarts y se enfrentaran a la realidad, ¿qué pasará cuando la señalen y susurren a sus espaldas por estar con un ex-mortifago? ¿Quién podría tolerar eso? Ella no merecía ser arrastrada con él por su pasado. Quizás era mejor terminar todo ahora…_

_Draco Malfoy nunca antes se había sentido tan perdido, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sabía perfectamente que ese amor parecía real, pero honestamente no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. El slytherin se enfrento a la mirada anhelante de Hermione, incluso antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella ya intuía la respuesta. _

–_Realmente no –contestó Draco a su pregunta con más frialdad de la que tuvo intención.– Creo que deberías darle esa oportunidad a Weasley, aunque eres mucho para él. _

_Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo, sus pies ahora sólo eran manchas borrosas a causa de las lagrimas que inevitablemente se acumularon en sus ojos. Draco Malfoy le acababa de confirmar aquello que más temía: realmente él nunca sintió nada por ella y ella tontamente lo dio todo… Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, no hizo nada para esconder sus lágrimas que ahora caían por su rostro esperando que la lluvia hiciese ese trabajo. Pero el rubio la conocía tan bien que sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla llorando. _

–_Gracias por aclarar mis dudas –respondió Hermione esperando que no se le cortará la voz.– Se acabó, Malfoy… No sabes lo mucho que duele estar enamorada de alguien que no sabe ni se permite amar._

_Sin darle oportunidad a Draco de responder, la castaña se alejó de él caminando de vuelta al castillo._

* * *

Draco Malfoy le propinó un puñetazo al árbol más cercano, al tiempo que lanzaba un gruñido de frustración. Nunca antes se había sentido así, pero lo estaba impulsando a caer de rodillas, gritar o llorar, se sentía ajeno a si mismo y sus latidos no sólo eran más fuertes sino también dolorosos.

¿No se supone que el amor no debería doler? Porque si aquello que estaba sintiendo era amor, se sentía más bien como una tortura. Y por eso prefirió enojarse para descargarse hacia el árbol más cercano, porque el enojo lo conocía muy bien y podría manejarlo. En cambio, el dolor en el pecho lo dejaba abrumado y lo hacía sentir roto.

Por otra parte, la idea de nunca más estar con ella lo dejaba débil. Ahí estaba en medio de una tormenta, sin ella y realmente no tenía idea de cómo seguir su vida. Su padre durante toda su vida la había advertido acerca del amor, no porque creyera que fuera una gran debilidad sino porque te hace perder el control, te hace vulnerable a esa persona a la cual permites que entre en ti y haga contigo un desastre. Draco siempre ha tenido una gran muralla alrededor de sus sentimientos pero Hermione llego y con una gran facilidad tiró todo, sin pedir permiso entró a su vida y se la arrebató.

"_No sabes lo mucho que duele estar enamorada de alguien que no sabe ni se permite amar" _Las últimas palabras de Hermione regresaron a su mente, él se sentía devastado pero no podía olvidar que también a ella la había herido hace un rato. Y sin duda todo lo que él dijo le había parecido sensato pero ahora no tenía sentido, ambos estaban sufriendo ¿para qué? ¿por qué?

–El amor nos da un arma muy poderosa porque sabemos exactamente como lastimar a las personas que amamos –susurró Draco para si mismo, recordando lo que una vez le dijo Lucius Malfoy.– No dejes que alguien use esa arma contra ti.

Pero su padre estaba equivocado, porque para herir a alguien que amas también te hieres a ti mismo y eso lo convertía en un arma de doble filo. Un arma que no quería volver a usar…

Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo dejando que la lluvia cayera directamente, por un momento imagino su vida dentro de cinco años y lo único que pudo visualizar fue arrepentimiento. No quería convertirse en esa clase de hombre, amargado y lleno de arrepentimiento viendo sólo los años pasar. Y entonces tomó una decisión.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo pero una vez que salió del bosque prohibido, corrió hacia la entrada. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ella era lo único que valía la pena en su vida y sería un idiota si se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás su orgullo y el miedo de quererla. En cuanto entró al castillo se detuvo, se sintió algo desorientado al sentir la calidez del lugar por lo que tardó varios momentos en comprender que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando. Hermione sin duda no estaría ahí y por unos instantes en que recuperaba el aliento pensó en los posibles lugares donde estaría.

Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de secarse por medio de magia, Draco siguió corriendo hacia una parte del castillo que actualmente muy pocos se atrevían a ir. Después de la batalla final en Hogwarts, el proceso para reconstruir el castillo tardó varias semanas y con la ayuda de decenas de magos sin embargo, hubo una parte que sufrió más daños y la profesora McGonagall decidió dejarlo en ruinas. Aquella parte del castillo se convirtió en una clase de monumento de lo que significó la guerra mágica, un recordatorio de lo que ocurrió y un homenaje hacia los caídos. Era una gran coincidencia que decidieran dejar intacto el lugar donde Draco Malfoy le salvó la vida a Hermione Granger, mucho antes de que ellos tuvieran algo que ver.

Cuando estuvo cerca del lugar, Draco disminuyo sus pasos. Sentía que había ido a un lugar muy lejos de Hogwarts, no existía la calidez familiar y sólo había un silencio sepulcral. Pronto llegó a las primera ruinas y era como regresar a ese día en la batalla final, ahora comprendía porque nadie de los que participaron esa noche se atrevían a ir a esa parte del castillo. Con rapidez se internó cada vez más, comenzó a sentirse como un tonto al pensar que ella estuviera ahí ya que lo único que se escuchaba eran sus movimientos pero entonces la vio.

Hermione Granger estaba parada dandole la espalda, sin perder más tiempo Draco se acercó a ella hasta estar unos pasos de distancia.

–Hermione… –la llamó Draco como pocas veces lo hacía.

La castaña apretó los puños a los costados, lo había escuchado llegar y aunque todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que podía significar que él la buscará, ella se negó a enfrentarlo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Hermione con cierta frialdad mirando grandes piedras en el suelo que alguna vez fueron parte de la pared.

–Soy un idiota, no debí decirte nada de eso… soy un idiota –dijo Draco sin pensarlo.– No debí dejarte ir.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Cometí un gran error y me di cuenta de ello cuando te fuiste –siguió diciendo Draco esperando a que ella volteara a mirarlo.– Todos estos meses ha sido un gran desastre a nuestro alrededor, la guerra había terminado pero dejó un gran daño del que faltara aún tiempo para que todos se recuperen, pero lo único que ha estado bien hemos sido tu y yo.

Entonces la castaña se volteó para enfrentarlo, tenía el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y lo miraba enojada, aunque se sorprendió de verlo agitado y aún empapado por la lluvia.

–¿Qué quieres de mi, Draco? –exclamó tal como él lo había hecho en el bosque con la misma pregunta.– No puedes simplemente aparecer después de lo que dijiste, no puedes estar jugando de esa manera…

–Lo sé…

–¡No lo sabes! –repuso Hermione pero se le cortó la voz.

–Sólo importa que estemos juntos, ahora lo sé –dijo Draco sintiendo desesperanzado, quizás había llegado demasiado tarde.

–No es tan simple…

–¡Nada es simple para nosotros! No sé si has puesto atención pero déjame informarte que nada nunca será simple para nosotros –exclamó Draco con la verdad.

–¿Entonces para qué molestarnos? –preguntó Hermione enojada.

–Para ser felices –contestó Draco.

La castaña miró sorprendida a Draco, lucia realmente miserable: su ropa estaba totalmente empapada, sus pantalones estaban sucios de lodo y su corbata estaba deshecha; aún caían gotas de su cabello y estaba pálido, pero lo que más le sorprendía era su mirada, sus ojos grises brillaban con gran determinación. Muy diferente a la última mirada que le había dedicado.

–Quédate conmigo –pidió de pronto Draco, acercándose un paso más hacia ella.– Quédate conmigo… No te voy a mentir, será muy difícil porque te señalaran por estar con un ex-mortifago y tal vez te rechacen como a mi, pero quédate conmigo.

El corazón de Hermione le dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, le había hecho pensar que él nunca había sentido algo por ella cuando en realidad la buscaba proteger. Ambos habían sentido que no se merecían uno al otro, cuando la verdad era algo muy diferente.

–Nunca sabré ser como tú esperas que sea, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda aprender a quererte –siguió hablando Draco sin ninguna pausa, necesitaba que ella comprendiera.– Porque si lo sé hacer…

–¿Me quieres? –preguntó desconcertada Hermione, nunca antes le había dicho algo parecido y ahora hasta declaraba que la quería.

–Es difícil quererte cuando todo apunta a que no lo haga –respondió Draco honestamente.– Pero es mucho peor negarlo…

Hermione no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo, el vacío que había sentido en su pecho ahora era llenado por una sensación abrumadora. Era totalmente irreal que Draco Malfoy le estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas, porque ella también se sentía así respecto a él.

–Pero… hace rato dijiste… –añadió Hermione titubeando.

–Cometí un error –respondió rápidamente Draco.– Te dije eso porque… tengo miedo de que me abandones después.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Tú eres una heroina de guerra y yo… peleé en el bando equivocado, no soy…

–Basta –interrumpió Hermione sabiendo por donde iban sus palabras.– Draco, la marca de tu brazo no define quien eres, no permitas que el pasado controle tu presente.

Draco no supo que contestar, desde el termino de la guerra las personas lo han juzgado y señalado por esa maldita marca en su antebrazo izquierdo. Una marca que nunca se borrará de su piel. Y la persona que puede tener más razones de juzgarlo, señalarlo e incluso odiarlo, le decía que para ella no significaba nada.

–Me salvaste la vida dos veces: en tu casa y justo en este sitio –continuo Hermione señalando las grandes piedras a su alrededor, esta vez ella dio un ligero paso hacia él.– El hombre que crees que eres no lo habría hecho, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado. ¿Crees realmente que estaría contigo si supiera que eres malo?

–Creí que te gustaba lo peligroso –respondió Draco mirándola con gran cariño.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. Antes de que la guerra terminase, ella había imaginado que finalmente podría hacer lo que ella quisiese sin el miedo de que algún día todo se venga abajo, había imaginado que finalmente ella y Ron se darían una oportunidad y todo sería perfecto. Pero la realidad no fue así, cuando termino la guerra lo único que trajo fueron recuerdos, pesadillas, heridas, cicatrices y muertes; por un largo tiempo creyó que nunca se recuperaría o nunca conseguiría la felicidad completa que tanto había soñado.

Hasta que Draco Malfoy entró a su vida. Y el había tenido razón en decir que durante todo ese tiempo de gran desastre, lo único correcto eran ellos dos.

Draco acortó aún más la distancia, se sentía avergonzado por su actuación de hace un rato en el Bosque Prohibido y porque estuvo a punto de arruinar completamente todo. En otro tiempo, no hubiese hecho nada motivado por su orgullo, la opinión de los demás y en parte por cobardía. Y nunca hubiese dicho:

–Quédate conmigo… –volvió a insistir Draco, ya no como una súplica o con derrota, sino con más seguridad y con ternura.

–No vuelvas alejarme de esa manera, nunca –contestó Hermione con amenaza.

Draco sonrió.

–Nunca más –prometió.

Hermione se acercó a él y recargó su frente en el hombro de Draco, al tiempo que él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si funcionaría, ha sido un gran paso haber admitido que se querían y faltaba mucho más para que pudieran estar juntos realmente, pero nada de eso importaba demasiado porque habían decidido tomar el riesgo juntos.

* * *

**Hola,  
este one-shot surgió como inspiración de la canción de Stay del grupo Hurts, casi . Espero les haya gustado.  
No olviden comentar, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.  
Besos!**


End file.
